


He's gone

by samettikettu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sabo is a drama queen, Song Lyrics, Yandere!Sabo, dark!sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samettikettu/pseuds/samettikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo was in love with his childhood friend, but as each rain falls, so does his heart, until there's nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's gone

**Author's Note:**

> (song: She's gone - G-dragon)  
> Many thanks to @allforluffy for introducing this song and band to me. The song was stuck in my head for months until it began to morph into a fic and I just knew I had to go with it.  
> My first try of a song fic! Hope this goes well! :D *lies on the ground in their own tears* Also @aye-i-could-do-that was a great help at the end there.
> 
> The story was both inspirated by the song but also by a Korean comic my friend showed me.  
> http://egloos.zum.com/hongj/v/6213294 Here is the link to the comic! It's amazing and so well done!

The hot and smoky air of the bar felt like fire in his lungs.  
The smell of a tobacco and sweat mixed together with a hint of vomit was awfully pleasing after his fourth shot of tequila. The smell was turning into something sweet and the loudly booming music wasn’t disturbing his train of thoughts anymore.  
The anxiety over minding the crowds of people rubbing their bodies together on the dance floor wasn’t bothering him anymore. The loud voices trying to speak over the music went past his ears as he concentrated on the empty glass between his hands.

 

He looked up and signaled the bartender for another.  
The man behind the counter raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he started fixing another drink. The shaker spun up in the air and fell back in the awaiting arms of the bartender, who gave it another powerful shake.

A woman came up to him but he didn’t care. She pouted, thought he was just playing hard to catch. She sat next to him, leaned over just slightly to give him a clear view of her cleavage. She tilted her head slightly to the side, revealing the milky smooth skin. Her red lips pulled into a beautiful smile as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

No reaction from him.  
He didn’t care about her, he just wanted his drink so he’d forget why he’d come here in the first place.

 

She then grabbed his arm and began to whisper disgusting things in his ear. She pushed her chest against his arm and let her fingers linger over his chest. The digits slowly inched towards buttons of his shirt. He’d feel her hot breath hit his cheek, her breath smelled sweet.

He pushed her off, didn’t even budge when she started to scream at him. She seemed highly offended and stormed off.

 

The bartender slid the glass over to the man, curious eyes following the angry lady until she disappeared into the crowd of people. His eyes then darted to the man, who was inspecting the clear blue liquid in the glass.

He had seen this type of men before. They came here to forget about their lovers, bad relationships and love lives. This man had the certain aura around him, wanting to be alone and not to be disturbed by anyone.

 

The colorful lights at the dark nightclub made it hard for the bartender to see the man’s face, but what he’d tell about the man was that he was a blond, in his mid-twenties and had a scar on the left side of his face. His eyes were down-casted on the glass, following the swirling movement of the small decorative umbrella.

 

“Love troubles?” the bartender asked over the booming music. The man didn’t move but the bartender saw him glance up at him. A quiet hum reached his ears, he nodded at that and picked up a glass. He started to wipe it clean with a rag. “Man, let me tell you something. You’re far too young to give up on love. You have your whole life ahead. You will find someone better than her.”

 

“....” the young male said nothing as he chug down the drink. The bartender turned around and put the shiny glass in a row with the others. He turned back and presented the man with a bottle of alcohol.

 

“It’s on the house”, he filled the male’s glass, receiving a nod from him. The man leaned on the counter, his black leather jacket looked amazing in the many dancing colors. “Listen man, if you need an ear, I’m here for you.”

 

The blond man leaned heavily against his arm and stared the glass in his other hand. He moved it lazily in his hand, eyes following the moving liquid the glass. He sighed and emptied the glass, slower than before. He pushed the now empty glass towards the bartender, who filled it.

 

“Love is… amazing, don’t you think?” the man started, eyes fixed on the bottle. When the glass was full once again, the bartender pushed it back to the man and served himself a glass too. “You spent your entire life devoted to someone, thinking they might be the right for you…”

 

“It’s hard man, I hear ya”, the bartender nodded sympathetically. They clinked their glasses and took the first sips.

 

The music on the background changed, the first chorus started and the bass shook the dancefloor. Soon singing mixed with the chorus, some of the ladies squealed and started to sing along, broken and horrible korean mixing with the smooth lyrics.

 

_“--ood bye, good bye; Oh she’s gone, yeah, oh she’s gone yeah,--”_

 

The young male looked up to see his reflection on the mirror ceiling. He’d only see himself, the crowd behind him was like a black hole, all blurred together as a shapeless mass.  
He shook his head and focused on the drink. His head felt fuzzy and his tongue felt heavy. Other than that he felt fine.

 

_“--I love you girl, I love you girl,--”_

 

“What happened?” the bartender’s voice sounded so far away. The young man concentrated on that voice, he opened his mouth to speak but felt like his mouth was full of rocks. His eyes landed on the drink, it’d help him untangle his tongue.

 

“A person, a person I held, _hold_ , very dear to me… he left me for another man… We’ve, ‘ve known each other since brats… he always, always followed us around… I fell for his charms, his love for life and adventures...how he smiles around _me_ , around _everyone_.. I thought it was directed to me but it wasn’t…”

 

The alcohol tasted sweet and as soon as he had emptied the glass, he motioned the bartender to refill it. How come the alcohol tasted so sweet tonight? He couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“Did you ever tell him what you thought of him?” the bartender had only filled the glass halfway to the top, the young male frowned at that.

 

“I tried, but he, he doesn’t see me like I see him…” he moved the glass in his hands, eyes staring heavily at the swirl inside the cup. He wanted to keep his thought on the liquid in the cup, not on the boy who had broken his heart yet managed to smile.

 

_“--I’m soaked in loneliness that I can’t see an end to; like a child that’s lost their way,--”_

 

Someone called for the bartender from across the counter. The man apologized and moved across the counter to serve them, flashing a smile at his customers as he gave them a show with his shaker.

 

The lonely young man sat at the farthest end of the counter, eyes fixed upon his drink. He couldn’t hear what was going around him but the lyrics of the song bore into his head. His left hand moved slowly down the counter and clumsily in his pocket, where his cellphone laid against his thigh.

The light of his cellphone was too bright for his tired eyes and he groaned, lowering the brightness down to almost zero. His finger froze when his eyes locked on the wallpaper behind the few apps.

 

A strange longing and sadness made his eyes water. He needed to call _him_ . No matter what the time was, he needed to call him and hear his voice. Even if he was a bit mad for him to call at him at such hour, he didn’t care. He _needed_ to _call_ him.

 

He left bills on the counter and made his way to the front door, swaying from side to side. The bouncer gave him a scrutinizing look but he ignored it.

The night air felt cold but nice after the hot air inside the club. The booming music and voices slowly faded away and once he was five blocks away, he felt like he’d finally hear himself think clearly. His legs took him to a small park where he sought an empty bench under the streetlight.

His throat felt like sand and his head was a mess. He was hot and the cool air made his eyes water. He needed to clear his head.

 

He leaned back on the bench and tilted his head back, the cold breeze brushing against his feverishly hot skin. He felt like he was on fire, he hissed when the cold breeze hit his face.

 

When he finally opened his eyes, he’d see dark clouds on the night sky.  
So it was going to rain, but he was fine with it. Maybe it would drench away the smell of alcohol and tobacco on his clothes and hair.

 

The rain felt good against his hot skin.  
He twitched when the drops hit his face, but soon he got used to it. The rain did feel good and refreshing, but it was so cold and made him shiver. The cold wind felt freezing. But the rain and wind cleared his mind, the effects of alcohol only numbing and slowing his movements and he leaned forward against his knees and pulled out his phone.

 

He spent a full minute staring at the wallpaper before he went through the contacts and called the person who had shattered his heart into millions of pieces.

The line opened after a while, a yawn came from the other end before the person spoke:

 

“ _Sabo, it’s 2AM, what are you-_ ”

 

“Luff…” his voice was just a whisper, a breathless moan left him. He loved how the other said his name, the gentle pop at the B.

Sabo could hear the other male sigh, another voice gaining Luffy’s attention. He’d hear them murmur to each other, before the _unwanted one_ sighed and went away.

 

“ _Sabo, please don’t tell me you’re drunk again._ ”

 

“I just, just wanted to hear your voice, Luff…” he smiled dreamily. His chest felt warm, not because of the alcohol. A quiet giggle left him, it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

 

“ _Sabo I don’t… I don’t like this habit… you’re calling me every time when you’re drunk, it’s, it’s not okay_ ”, Luffy sounded troubled, sad. He didn’t like the sadness in his voice. He wanted to cheer him up but nothing came to mind.

 

He’d hear the other male breath quietly at the other end but he didn’t speak. Sabo closed his eyes and listened to his steady breathing. How he wanted to be there and rest his head on his chest, counting his heartbeats and listening to his breathing. To feel his warmth in his hands.

 

Another sigh came from across the line and a gentle voice spoke: “ _I’m hanging up now. Good night Sabo. Please, get home safely._ ”

 

Then the line went dead.

 

* * *

  

_“--It’s sadder that my only sin is loving you; I tore all the smiles you showed me; I crushed all your love inside my heart--”_

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came and Sabo reached for his phone over the nightstand. There were no calls or texts waiting for him, he knew that. But he’d still hope.

When he met Luffy later that day, neither of them spoke of the night. Sabo would sneak glances of the man by Luffy’s side. His arm was thrown over the younger male’s shoulders, a grin widening every time the boy said something the man thought as funny.

 

Sabo stayed away from the couple, at least farther away from the unwanted one. He stayed close to Luffy, close for him to reach for his hand and tug him along with them. Sabo’d would let him, because he treasured these small moments they had. Moments like these were sacred and not even the unwanted man could take them away.

 

He knew he looked stupid, tailing them like a lost puppy.  
He’d always do everything Luffy asked him to, no matter how stupid or expensive it was. He always knew what the other wanted but also knew the other was too shy to say anything, he’d read him.  
Could the unwanted one do that? He didn’t think so.

 

_“--I did everything you asked me to and now you say what?--”_

 

“ _Sabo!_ ”

 

“Seriously Outlook-ya, what is the matter with you?” the unwanted one glared at him from across the table, wiping the water from his shirt. Sabo didn’t even look apologetic.

 

“Sabo you’re no fun! You’re ruining our lunch!” Luffy threw him a disappointed glance over his shoulder as he rushed inside the diner to get more paper towels for his boyfriend. Law groaned when he lifted his shirt to reveal the ruined jeans.

 

He didn’t feel the least of sorry or regret of what he had done.

Sabo continued to eat his burger in peace, even when Luffy came back with a pile of paper towels and began to help Law to dry himself up.

 

_“--I’m no more fun, you say I was the only one; were those empty words you just spat out?--”_

 

**x**

 

_“--I think I’m pitiful, I think I’m stubborn; I’m serious, I’m attached to you--”_

 

“Sabo this is getting out of hand!” Luffy yelled at him one evening when it was just the two of them. The unwanted one had gone to cool down, the evidence of their latest argument clear on the boy’s red eyes and tearstained cheeks. “You’re calling me almost every night! Drunk!”

 

Sabo said nothing.  
He marvelled on how beautiful his Luffy was in this light. The redness brought out the color of his eyes and the flush on his face brought out his long dark eyelashes. His red pouty lips shook and he looked almost tempting when he chewed on them.

 

The boy was so small, he fit perfectly in his arms.

Luffy’s arms shook by his sides, hands curled into fists. Something shone on his left hand. Sabo’s eyes widened at the golden ring around his left ring finger. “What is…”

 

Luffy blinked, eyes moving down and he brought out his hand.  
His lips pulled into a shy smile and he felt the smooth surface of the ring with his right hand.

 

“Torao proposed to me last night.”

 

_“--It’s sadder that my only sin is loving you--”_

 

“He got a job farther away and wants us to move. I didn’t want to at first but now…” Luffy traced the golden surface. Then he lowered his hands and stared hard at Sabo who flinched at the cold hard look. “I’m going, Sabo. We’re moving at the end of the month”

 

“But Luffy I-”

 

“Your jealousy over Torao is ridiculous! He’s a good guy, Sabo! Ace would’ve liked him!”

 

“It’s not about Ace, Luffy, I-”

 

_“--I love you girl, I love you girl--”_

 

“I don’t see what your problem is! You’ve been acting really strange and kinda crazy lately”, Luffy brushed some hair out of his eyes. Sabo’s heart fluttered at the sight.

 

“Because…”

 

“Because of what?”

 

“Because…. I love you.”

 

* * *

 

_“--Oh, you gotta go, go follow the love you want; I’m just a resting place you stayed at for a short while; One day from all the people that passed by; A person to help you kill time, so mad; Very sorry? The dog passing by would laugh--”_

 

* * *

 

Sabo never looked back when he left the apartment three weeks ago. He hadn’t been sure what he had expected Luffy to say. But the look of absolute confusion and shock that washed over his face like a tsunami was enough for Sabo to feel the last shards of his wrecked heart get crushed into dust and fly away in the wind.

 

Luffy had rejected him, of course he had.  
If he had only been faster with his feelings; faster to tell him how he felt. But now Luffy was gone. His Luffy.

 

There were no texts or missed calls on his phone.  
Luffy hadn’t even emailed him once, or tried to contact him through the social media.

He was trying to pretend Luffy didn’t exist in the world anymore, _at all_. But it was so hard!

 

He needed to see him, to hear his voice.

 

Through the heavy lids he sought his phone.  
With numb and cold fingers he fished it from the floor.

Through the blood rushing in his ears, he could hear the line opening and a tired voice answered the phone.

 

“ _Sabo please, I don’t have time for this. If you’re drunk ag-_ ”

 

“Meet me. Please.”

 

“ _Eh? What?_ ”

 

“Meet me for the last time before you go. Just this once”, his words weren’t slurred together. He wasn’t drunk, just tired.

 

“ _I, I don’t know…_ ”

 

“One last time, for old time’s sake.”

 

The line was quiet but then he heard Luffy sigh. Sabo smiled, hope shining in his eyes. “Where should we meet?”

 

_“--Honey, I’m sorry, shouldn’t you give me a chance to say sorry?; I’m a human too, don’t you think I would feel guilty?; My memory is vague, you’re fading; I can’t continue feeling this uncomfortable--”_

 

“Let’s go somewhere where there are no people.”

 

“ _Sabo, I-_ ”

 

“It’s just that I want to be alone with you…”

 

“ _I’m sorry Sabo_ ”, the line went dead and Sabo did nothing to stop the phone from dropping on the floor.

 

He felt empty, broken.  
The small spark of hope had died the instant when he had heard the other stutter. The ache in his chest grew bigger; the dark, cold hollow in his chest grew every passing second he stared at his phone’s wallpaper.

Something dark and cruel clouded his mind and his eyes turned ice cold. The ache had disappeared, replaced with something burning and poisonous.

 

* * *

 

Luffy checked his phone for the fifth time and shook his head.  
Torao should have been here ten minutes ago! They had agreed on going out for a dinner with some friends tonight but his significant other was nowhere to be seen.

He had tried calling him but it had gone straight into voicemail. Usually when he was forced to stay at the hospital he’d send him a text or at least a quick call.

 

So he had every reason to be worried when Torao’s co-workers came around the corner and looked at him funny, asking where Torao was.  
Luffy smiled unapologetically to his friends and told them to go in ahead while he’d run back to their apartment and go check on his boyfriend.

 

The streets were packed with crowds of people with umbrellas, making it hard for him to squeeze his way through but somehow he managed.  
They lived only a few blocks away from the restaurant. He tried to breath calmly as his mind came up with possible scenarios of what might have happened to Torao. Maybe, maybe he had forgotten his phone on silent and fallen asleep on the couch, like he always did after a long shift at the hospital.

That, that had to be it.

 

Just one block more and he would reach their apartment building.  
The phone in his jacket’s pocket vibrated and he slowed down, coming to a full stop. An opening to an alley was right behind him so he stepped into the shadows to give more room to the people with their umbrellas. He pulled out his phone and his eyes brightened when he saw the name.

 

“Torao!”

 

“ _Hey, sorry I didn’t answer your calls. I fell asleep in the shower…_ ”

 

“Shishishi.. That’s okay. Everyone’s at the restaurant already and I’m almost back at the apartment to get you!”

 

“ _Oh shit.. Sorry Luffy-ya, I will treat you something nice later tonight._ ”

 

Luffy smiled and not even the cold wind could take the warmth spreading across his chest up to his cheeks. He’d hear Law going around the apartment, looking for keys and wallet, which were probably on the counter by the front door, Luffy pointed out.  
Law thanked him and promised to be out in a minute.

 

Luffy wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings as he was putting his phone away.

Suddenly someone yanked him back. He gave a startled yelp, the phone flying from his grasp to the ground. He gave a shout when the person behind him gave another powerful pull, dragging him deeper into the alley.  He tried to turn around and face his assaulter  but instead he was spun around and shoved to the wall. His head collided with the brick wall and he slid down on the ground, his hands coming up to nurse the bleeding wound on the side of his head. Luffy groaned and looked around, trying to clear mind. Everything was spinning and blurry. The noises coming from the street were distant and unclear to him.

 

The person behind him didn’t move from their spot as they inspected the injured male’s movements. A sob escaped the the young male’s lips when the pain in his head grew stronger.

 

_“--Now you can’t go anywhere--”_

 

Luffy felt hot tears run down his cheeks.  
He stood up on his shaky feet, using the wall for support. The young male turned around to face his assaulter, his blood run cold when he saw their eyes. His lips parted but no sound came out.

 

His eyes followed the man’s raised arm, eyes zeroing on the thing held high above the man’s head. Luffy pushed away from the wall, trying to get past the man with unsteady legs. He screamed when the back of his jacket was grabbed, begs and prayers left his lips before his assaulter struck him.

 

Luffy fell.

 

The ground bloomed in red under him, his ring stained in dirty red as the blood spread across the ground. Empty, lifeless eyes stared at the stained golden band. The rain hit the ground hard, muting the heavy sounds of the man’s breathing.

The stained wrench fell from his grasp as he stared the body on the ground.

 

Sabo pushed the hood off his head and removed the surgical mask from his face, dropping it in the stained puddle by him. The white mask began to turn red, as the stained red water drenched it entirely.

His eyes were cold and vacant, his face emotionless. The body by his feet was just a body, a lifeless human corpse of a man he some time ago knew. But he felt nothing.

 

The blond man shoved his gloved hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He gave the lifeless face one last look before he turned around and walked out of the alley. By his feet, a familiar phone vibrated against the ground and he saw the unwanted name flash on the screen. His lips pulled back to a nasty sneer and raised his leg to stomp the offending device, but he halted when he saw a familiar man looking around in worry, his eyes searching for the source of the familiar song.

The male snorted and lowered his foot back on the ground, instead he kicked it a bit deeper into the alley.

The unwanted one came closer, his phone held close to his ear. He was chewing on his lip and the worry and fear shone from his sleep-deprived eyes. Sabo pulled his hood back on and disappeared into the crowds of people.

 

_“--There’s a weird rumor--”_

 

Law followed the song close to some alley and frowned when he heard the song coming from there. He looked around and followed the song. He dodged the trash cans on the ground and clicked his tongue when he stepped on something disgusting.

The song came from right up ahead and he pushed forward, shielding his eyes from the rain.

 

_“--A guy went all around to find someone--”_

 

His eyes landed on the familiar phone on the ground and he crouched to pick it up when something caught his eyes. It was red and very slowly, it trickled down the alley along with the rainwater. Cold dread weighted down his guts but Law forced his eyes to move up the red path.

 

_“--There’s a weird rumor--”_

 

Breath was stuck in his throat and cold numbness spread across his body. With heavy limbs, he dragged himself up to the person lying on the cold, unforgiving ground in his own blood.

His hands shook uncontrollably when he tried to feel the other’s neck for a pulse. His fingers lingered on his boyfriend’s skin. The skin felt colder and colder every passing second, the remainings of Luffy’s body heat becoming just a memory on his skin.

This, this couldn’t be...

 

_“--That a girl vanished with a scream at night a few days ago--”_

 

Law's attention shifted from the neck to his boyfriend’s face, his face felt hot. His chest was burning, the horrible pain tore a scream from him. He screamed until his throat hurt, even after that he continued to scream till he tasted blood in his mouth.

He collected the  body in his arms, rocking himself back and forth with what seemed to be a shadow of his boyfriend, who had been alive just ten minutes ago when he had called him. He had been alive! Spoken with him! Laughed with him! Told him he’d be _waiting_!

 

His hand curled around Luffy’s left hand, fingers playing with the golden ring, their promise. It was gone, just like he was. Law cried against Luffy’s drenched shoulder, the smell of iron was strong in his nostrils and he had to hold his breath. He clawed the jacket’s material, trying to bring the boy closer to him.

A whimper left his lips as the graveness of the situation began to sink in. His voice shook and his words were barely above a whisper:

 

“Please don’t leave me… I love you…”

 

A hooded figure stood by the opening of the alley.  
His eyes were hidden underneath his bangs, a shadow covering his face. A numb ache shook his body in the cold wind but his face remained blank.

He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and walked away. The numb ache carried him across the town until he disappeared from the curious eyes.

 

_“--She’s gone, yeah; I love you girl--”_

 

The ache ate him from inside until there was nothing left but a core. When the next rain fell, what was left of him melted away leaving behind only an ugly memory.

 

**_x_ **

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> /Everyone's dead and Law built a submarine and moved down where everything is better (under the sea)/ not really, sorry.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :3c


End file.
